


Hands on

by angel_sue



Series: Angel Sue [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Nail Polish, Non-Binary Harry Styles, Trans Character, Trans Harry Styles, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_sue/pseuds/angel_sue
Summary: Painting your nails for the first time is more intricate than one would think.
Series: Angel Sue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988389
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Hands on

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my character study of Harry during his experience with gender and gender expression. If you don't like it, please just click away.

It’s just a coat of polish. It’s not like it matters. Who cares about a stupid colour anyway? Well, apparently he does. Apparently, it’s so nerve-wracking to apply one silly lick of paint that he had to take a break from staring at the tiny bottle in his hand just to be able to breathe. Why is it so hard? He likes the way it looks on other people, why can’t he do it for himself?

Harry never imagined it to be such a big deal. He didn’t mind if someone else had their nails painted bright pink, a sparkly blue, or some kind of intricate pattern. He even liked it. So much that he wanted, needed, to try it on himself.

“It’s just some paint.” He repeated to himself like a mantra. After taking one last deep breath, he took the bottle in both hands and started to twist it open. Okay, now what? Just… stroke it over the nails. He could do that. Yes. It’s easy.

 _Shit._ Okay, so maybe it wasn’t easy. The polish got on the sides of his fingers a little. Harry was too distracted by having fucked up the polish to actually take all of it in. That might have been a good thing. He wiped the excess paint off and moved on to the other nails. His right hand was a little trickier, but after a couple of minutes of stroking, wiping, and stroking again, it looked decent.

Carefully, as to not smudge the wet polish, he twisted the cap back on the bottle.

The dark navy blue of his nails stood out against the paleness of his skin. His hands looked… familiar, but not entirely. They were his, but not _his._ Maybe it was stereotype speaking. Maybe his head just associated nail polish with women. Maybe that’s why the first thought that appeared in his head was “her hands look so pretty”.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
